


Just Couldn't Tie Me Down

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: Jensen/Danneel/Jared threesome [4]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Written for</b> Round 4 of  for the prompt: <i>Danneel lets J2 call the shots for once and finds that she enjoys it. Fully consensual preferred and bonus points for dirty talk or bondage.</i> Originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=3764569#t3764569">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Couldn't Tie Me Down

With Danneel’s tiny whimper, Jensen looked down on her, shifting his knees on either side of her chest, his hands full of smooth fabric. “You okay?” he asked with a tinge of worry.

Danneel wiggled her right wrist, bound by a soft scarf to the wrought iron headboard. She flexed her hand to a fist then opened it and licked her top lip. She didn’t look exactly happy but Jensen knew better. He knew she was struggling more with giving into this position than to any sort of pain from the knots he’d tied.

“Just remember,” Jared murmured as he sat at the edge of the bed, completely naked as they all were. He reached out to smooth a hand over her foot. “You said yes when he asked you.”

“I’m just a little concerned with how smug y’all are gonna get now,” Danneel replied with a bit of a scowl.

Jensen chuckled lightly and pulled her left arm into place, lacing another scarf around her wrist and looping the knot. “Trust me, baby,” he playfully cooed. “You’re gonna love this just as much as we will.”

“Just a little hint?” she asked with wide doe eyes, mouth prettily pouting, all for show.

He tugged the fabric into place, not as tight as the other, but enough to keep her in place, and then scooted down her body. He dropped a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, which she chased but couldn’t make happen again. Smirking down on her, he cocked his head to the side and called to Jared. “You think she deserves a hint?”

Jared chuckled, drawing Jensen’s attention, and then settled on the mattress, belly down and hands stroking the inside of her thighs. “Sweetheart, Jensen didn’t tell me much more than to sit here and look pretty.”

“You’re succeeding,” Jensen smiled at him before turning back to Danneel. “You ready?”

Her lips were pursed in slight anger but then she took a deep breath, chest arching to show off her gorgeous breasts. When Jensen’s eyes immediately felt to them, she playfully hummed. “So long as you both know who’s still in charge.”

Jensen tsked and tipped his head. “Not tonight, baby.”

Without another word or glance to Danneel, he turned around, still settling to sit on her belly, and grinned at Jared, who was grinning right back. Jensen’s hands slid up her bare thighs and to her knees before slipping under her legs on the way back down. All the while, he pulled her legs open wide, exposing her already-slick pussy. No matter how much she fought it, it was all too obvious she was excited.

Jared’s eyes widened and his breathing got loud, mouth tilting in appreciation. He looked up to Jensen. “What’s the game plan?”

Jensen fought against Danneel’s legs trying to close, a move he knew all too well that she did for kicks, to rile them all up. He tightly held onto her knees and spread her again while nodding and smirking at Jared. “You hungry?”

With an eyebrow going high, Jared shifted closer. “Don’t have to ask twice.”

The second his tongue swiped at her pussy, Danneel keened, legs tensing before they fought against Jensen’s hold. Jared flinched back, eyes flicking up to Jensen, who just opened her legs even wider. “Go to it, Jay. Lick her good.”

Jared happily hummed as he moved back in, lapping at her skin, letting his tongue go soft against her clit then sharp to her slit.

Danneel writhed beneath Jensen, hips kicking up and hands viciously fighting the ties, if the headboard knocking into the wall was any indication. “Fuck,” she whined. “You two are horrible.”

Jensen pushed at the inside of her thighs and groped up and down, fingers kneading into the smooth skin and muscle. “What’s wrong, Danni?” he asked on a taunt. “All tied up with nowhere to go?”

Jared slid away for a moment and chuckled. “I thought you liked attention, sweetheart?”

“It doesn’t even feel good,” she insisted, even when the break in her voice said differently.

A brief shared glance, Jared with a doubtful eyebrow and wicked smirk and Jensen nodding as he rose up on his knees. Jared moved back in. He wrapped his hands around Danneel’s hips to tug her closer, to take her off the bed but kept within reason, thanks to the ties. And then he dug right in: lips curling around her clit, tongue laving all over it until it came to a hard bud.

“Oh, baby, you oughta see his mouth on you,” Jensen murmured, belly turning at the visual of Jared all over his girlfriend - _their girlfriend_.

Jared sucked off her clit with a pop, eliciting a deep moan from Danneel before her loud breathing increased and she tugged on the ties even harder, banging the headboard into the wall.

Jensen looked over his shoulder, finding the fire in her eyes an incredible sight that did more for him than watching Jared eat her out. He reached back and palmed her breast, thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple as he lazily smiled at her. “You feeling good, baby?”

She bit into her lower lip and closed her eyes, tipping her face resolutely to the ceiling. “If this is all you got, it’s gonna be a boring night.”

Playfully, he slapped at her breast, shocking her sight back on him. The fire returned to her gaze, sharper than before, but then she whined and rocked her hips down onto Jared. Jensen looked to Jared at work and saw him shifting on his stomach, changing the angle of his mouth on her, and slipping a finger inside her.

Jensen sat forward on his knees to watch Jared, to see the finger slip in and out, glistening with all of Danneel’s wetness. He ran his hand over Jared’s cheek, fingers sliding into his hair and then lightly tugging him away from her. “How good does she taste?”

Danneel whimpered at the question but it was Jared who answered with a sexy smile. “Real sweet. I wanna lick her all night.”

Nodding happily, Jensen pulled Jared up and moved down to meet him in a kiss, tongue pressing in to lap up all tastes of Danneel from Jared’s mouth.

“Guys, c’mon,” she groaned, hips rocking up.

Jensen chuckled as he let Jared go, and looked over to her. “I though you weren’t having any fun?”

She yanked at the ties to no reprieve and angrily pouted. “I wanna touch you. Touch you both. I want you inside me.”

He smoothed a hand over her side and smiled. “In due time, baby.”

Pushing her body up to his in defiance, she groaned again. “C’mon, Jensen. Just turn around, I’ll suck you off while he does me. I wanna taste you, baby,” she added sweetly.

Shaking his head and sucking at the corner of his mouth, Jensen turned back to Jared, who was still licking all along her pussy, still fingering her in time with every movement of his tongue.

“Hey,” he murmured to Jared as he nudged his face away from her. “Finger her good. Two, three fingers. Get her slick and wide.”

Jared slipped to his side and rested his head at Danneel’s thigh, both of which now had no problem staying open for them to take advantage of her position. He turned his hand over, palm up, and slowly slid two fingers into her, smiling with her whimper. “Oh, sweetheart, you’re still so tight.” He kissed the inside of her thigh, lips sucking at the soft skin. “How the hell’re you so tight with how much we fuck you?”

“I got good genes,” she replied lightly.

Jensen settled back on his haunches and ran two fingers over her clit. With her sharp intake of air, he chuckled, “That you do, baby.” He planted one at the joint of her thigh and hip, and pushed his thumb at the edge of her folds to open her up. With his other hand, he toyed with her clit, squeezing, rubbing, sliding over. “Your muscles, all of them, are so gorgeous.”

“I just wanna touch you, Jensen,” she whined, hips now moving with Jared and Jensen’s assault, instead of against.

As Jared pushed three fingers into her, she moaned, a slight bit of pain leaking through. He didn’t stop, but he did move slowly, stretching her pussy over his long, thick fingers. Jensen kept on rubbing at her clit, fingers sliding down to where Jared's were to gather more of her wetness to keep her whole pussy slick.

Up until now, he’d been a master of ignoring his own real want, of dismissing his dick so hard between his legs. Now he kept feeling the pulse of blood through his body, even as he kept on touching Danneel, and then he looked to Jared, who was slowly rutting against the mattress for some kind of friction.

With the image of them all needing to get off, he figured they could kill two of three birds with one stone and kneewalked forward until he could settle right over Danneel’s pussy. He pushed his dick down and slid it over her folds, loving the heat and wetness at the underside of his dick.

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared groaned before sliding forward to lick along Jensen’s dick. In between mouthing at the head all while still fingering Danneel, Jared rattled on. “How fucking hard are you? Is it from her, how fucking wet we got her? Or watching me suck on her?”

Power and confidence filled his senses at having Danneel tied down - the one who usually got them into action, who was the glue that brought he and Jared together. At the thought that he was running the show tonight, of Jared sounding so wanton even as he eagerly sucked along Jensen’s dick. His fingers wrapped into Jared’s hair to bring him closer and he instructed: “Come on and lick me. Get me off, Jay. Suck me and then I’ll let you fuck her.”

Jared groaned again, dutifully moving into action, laving all over Jensen’s dick as it continued to slide between Danneel’s folds, making her moan just as much.

“That what you want, baby?” Jensen asked as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes to the sensation of Jared’s mouth over him.

“God, I love your dick,” she replied breathlessly, tugging on the scarves again. The headboard clanked against the wall with a loud thunk then nothing more, and Jensen turned to see she’d freed one hand. She immediately ran it over his back, palm sliding down to his ass and squeezing with her thumb running along his crack, pressing at his hole. “Make me cum, Jen, I want it.”

“Jared’s gonna,” he breathed out, eyes closing again as Jared’s lips curled around his cockhead and started sucking. Instead of finishing his original statement, Jensen brought his dick up for Jared to easily swallow him down, and he sighed. “Jared’s gonna make us both come.”

Jared hummed around Jensen’s dick, greedily sucking up and down, saliva running the corners of his mouth. But that didn’t stop him from shifting forward for a better angle and then slowly, and so terrifyingly carefully, curled his hand and pushed into Danneel with four fingers and his thumb pressing into her clit.

Jensen couldn’t keep his attention to Jared much after that; even with his eyes shut, he could see the visual of Jared fingering Danneel with nearly his whole hand as he blew Jensen, head bobbing, hand fucking, the whole package.

“Oh, my God,” Danneel started whimpering. “Jensen, fuck, you have good ideas.”

He looked down to Jared through low eyelids, hand sliding over Jared’s head, thumb running along his cheek to feel himself inside. Then he put his hand down along Jared’s, fingers sliding with Jared’s thumb to play with Danneel’s clit.

“You guys, please,” she begged with a high whine, fingers now scraping over Jensen’s lower back.

“Sorry, baby,” Jensen slowly smiled. “Jared’s a little busy right now. Sucking me so good,” he nearly cooed as his other hand smoothed over Jared’s cheek in appreciation.

Jared nodded into the touch and then moved faster, just a few more runs up and down Jensen’s dick, and Jensen rose to his knees as he felt it burn from his toes up to his belly, and he spilled into Jared’s mouth, cum sliding over his dick as Jared kept on blowing him.

Jensen slumped back to his haunches with heavy breathing, doing his best to get back to the task at hand, while also thanking Jared for one of the best blow jobs of his life.

Once he’d regained capacities, Jensen tugged Jared up to his knees to kiss him, tongue lazy all through Jared’s mouth. His fingers twirled into Jared’s hair and he yanked lightly while grinning against Jared’s mouth. “You wanna fuck Danneel now?”

“Yes, sir,” Jared smirked.

“Baby, you gonna let him fuck you?” Jensen asked over his shoulder. “Now that you’re all wet and sloppy?”

“If you let me go,” Danneel insisted, still sounding tense and needy. She pinched at Jensen’s side, and he only laughed in return. “Let me go, please?” she asked more sweetly, but no one replied to her.

And even while she continued to scratch along Jensen’s back, Jensen kept right on with his original plan, pulling Jared close and fucking Jared’s mouth with his tongue as he guided Jared to Danneel.

Jared got the point and lifted Danneel’s hips, sliding home in seconds with how he’d opened her up before. He easily slid in and out of her, skin slapping through all of her wetness. At a steady rhythm, Jared fucked her while keeping his mouth open for Jensen’s assault on his lips and tongue.

“God, Jared, so fucking big, so hard, fuck me good,” she rattled on, less strung-out and more in bliss of finally getting what she’d seemed to want all along.

With a mangled string of Jared and Danneel panting and murmuring _fucking yes, yes, now, fuck, yes_ Jensen pulled away from Jared and watched Jared’s dick sliding in and out of Danneel, watched the way her muscles held tight to Jared, until finally, Danneel shook below him, whining high and broken with her fingers digging into Jensen’s back as her second orgasm rocked her.

When he looked over his shoulder, her back was arched high off the mattress and her face was all but buried by her mussed-up hair tossed all over the pillow and laying across her. Jensen slipped up and off of her, pushing hair out of the way to find her lower lip tight between her teeth, mouth curled into a satisfied smile. He released her other hand from the headboard then kissed her hungrily, happy to finally touch her here, cupping her face, utter gratification at what he brought to her this evening.

“Mmm, mmm,” she murmured into his mouth as she shied away from his kiss then whispered, “My favorite part.”

As they both watched, Jared pulled out of her, rising to his knees and fisting himself, fast and hard. His fingers were tight at the head of his dick as he fucked into the circle of his own hand until he came, shooting over Danneel’s belly and shuddering through the whole thing.

Jared stumbled forward but slid over, settling on his stomach and moving into Danneel’s side. With a soft touch, she pushed sweaty tendrils of hair off Jared’s forehead. “You did me good, cowboy.” At Jared’s sleepy smile, she lightly yanked at the end of his hair. “I’m gonna get you next time.”

“I sure hope so,” he murmured in return.

“Me, too,” Jensen added with a smile.


End file.
